iledesdefisextremesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ma luissahhotmail.com/Utopia
Chris: (Voice over, Recapping last episode) Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, the teams were sent to their doom in an underground cave. Oh, did I say doom, I mean… yeah I said doom. We learned that Jasmine is afraid of small enclosed spaces. Not as brave as I thought she was. Max and Scarlett were led to believe that the Island was fake; (Laughs) yeah right! And Sugar made sure that Sky and Dave never went to smoochville. In the end, no one, except Sky, crossed the finish line so no one, but Sky, had dinner. And to help Sugar with her “No Love” mission, I made Max and Sky switch teams; which broke Dave’s heart. (Cuts to Chris at the bonfire) Still there are 8 remaining, but one will go home tonight. Hmm, maybe we’ll have our final 4 within the next 24 hours. What do I mean by that? You’ll just have to keep watching to find out. This is Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Opening Credits) (Cuts to the treehouse. Sky is sleeping peacefully as the camera pans in close to her face as it transitions into her dream. She is seen running in an Olympic race against two older runners who look like they are in college; both wearing pink T-shirts and purple shorts. One is a guy who is big and muscular and the other is his girlfriend who is tall and thin. They’re ahead of Sky until she runs at her maximum speed at the last second and crosses the finish line. The crowd cheers at her victory; two of them being Dave and Scarlett. The two competitors shake Sky’s hands as a sign of congratulations. Sky is delighted when she receives a gold medal presented by someone that she is excited to see. She hugs the presenter, without the identity being known, before the scene transitions back to reality.) (Sky then wakes up when she hears this strange sound. She looks around until she finds Scarlett looking at her very closely; take notes of her sleep. Sky jumps out of bed in shock.) Scarlett: (Still taking notes) Your stage two sleep spindles were low frequency followed by an intense delta or slow wave. (She leaves) You slept well! Jasmine: (Arrives with apples) Scarlett might be weird but she’s harmless. Sky: (Sits with her legs cross while holding her ankles) Yeah, that’s my smart friend for ya. (She yawns and stretches) Man that was the best sleep I had all season. I dreamt that I won an Olympic race. Jasmine: (Impressed) Wow, that’s amazing! You’ll probably use the million to fulfill your Olympic dream. Sky: Yeah! (She puts her shoes on) I know I haven’t mentioned my plans for the million yet but I think I can now. I want to use it to hire the best Olympic trainers so I can win gold at every Olympics. Jasmine: That’s a good way to use the money; just like my dream to open a flower slash cage fighting school. Sky: (Uncertain) Oh that sounds cool. Jasmine: Thanks! Finally someone who appreciates my dream. (Confessional) Sky: Sorry but I agree with Shawn. Her dream is silly but I don’t want to get on the wrong foot with my new team. Also what I said about my plans for the money was true but there is something else that has to come first. (Desperate) And I need to win it now! (End Confessional) Jasmine: Here, have an apple. (She tossed it to Sky) Sky: Thanks! (Sighs) Jasmine: What’s wrong? Sky: It’s just that I miss having breakfast with Dave. And… I really miss him too. Jasmine: No, you shouldn’t miss him. That’s just what he wants from you; to let your guard down until he strikes back. Sky: What do you mean? Jasmine: Remember what happened between me and Shawn. I trusted him and he betrayed me. And Dave will do the same thing to you if you don’t keep your head in the game. Sky: So you’re saying that he’s my enemy now? Jasmine: That’s one way of saying it. The only one you can trust is yourself and the team that you are on. Topher: Morning you two! Mind tossing me an apple? (Jasmine gives him one) Thanks! (He takes a bite and leaves) (Sky sighs) Jasmine: I’m not trying to break you guys up. I just want you to focus on the game more than him until the season’s over. It’s what you wanted to do since day one right? Sky: You’re right! I’ll keep on focusing on the challenges and then focus on Dave when it’s all over. Jasmine: Now that’s what I’m talking about. (They high five. Cuts to Shawn watching in the trees.) (Confessional) Shawn: That high five could mean anything. Maybe they’re planning a double date; me and Jasmine with Sky and Dave. I’d say things are looking up after all. (End Confessional) (Cuts to the cave) Max: (Groans) Evil shouldn’t have to sleep on rocks. They will pay for giving me a restless sleep. Sugar: (Laughs) You are so funny when you pretend to be evil. Say more. Max: (Outraged) I am SO evil! Soon you will experience evil like you have never seen before. Sugar: (Laughs) You are such a hoot! A real comedic genius! (Max growls) (Confessional) Max: (Annoyed) I’d rather be with Scarlett than be with this blonde bimbo. Sugar is way too stupid to become one of my minions. I would love to see her in a cage; far away from me. (End Confessional) (Dave sighs) Shawn: Still miss Sky huh? Dave: Why did Chris have to switch us? I’m sure that the teams will merge after today. Shawn: Yeah, that does sound stupid. But don’t worry, I saw Jasmine and Sky this morning and I’m sure that they’re planning a double date. Four friends together on a night on the town; hopefully one not filled with zombies. Dave: (Cheers up) Thanks Shawn! You too are such a great leader. (Confessional) Shawn: Dave’s right; with Sky gone, I have to lead our team to victory now. Dave is too focused on Sky to focus on the challenges, Max is an idiot, and Sugar is well… Sugar. (End Confessional) Chris: (Loudspeaker) Hey, hey, hey everyone; its challenge time! Please report to the meeting area immediately. Last one there eats a rotten egg. (Cuts to Kinosewak running to the meeting area. Topher runs up to the girls.) Topher: (Narrates) Last one there eats a rotten egg. Now that’s how you’re supposed to host a show wouldn’t you say? Sky: (Unsure) Yeah! Topher: Huh, I knew it! No one can host this show quite like… (He runs into a tree. Scarlett laughs.) (Confessional) Scarlett: I’m so glad that happened! If he doesn’t cut all this narrating crud out, he will be the next to go home. (End Confessional) (Cuts to everyone at the meeting area. Topher arrives last.) Chris: Well Topher, looks like you’re last. But it turns out you don’t have to eat the rotten egg; Sugar already did that for you. Topher: Phew, thank goodness! Sugar: And that egg was sweet goodness too. (She then burps loudly at Dave and Jasmine. Jasmine is blown off her feet while Dave faints in disgust.) (Confessional) Jasmine: Crikey that girl has a mean belch! How could someone that small be able to belch so big that it could knock over someone as giant as me? (Cuts to Dave’s) Dave: (Holds his arms and shakes nervously) (End Confessional) (Sky is about to help Dave up until Jasmine stops her) Jasmine: Remember, he’s the enemy. Do not interact with him. (Sky backs up just as Dave helps himself up while gasping for breath) Chris: Today’s challenge will be unlike any other that you have encountered. Shawn: (Annoyed) Except that it will be dangerous like all the others. Chris: That’s the only thing that this challenge has in common with the others. I call this one; “Hush or Die”. (Everyone gasps. Chris turns on the monitor next to him.) This challenge is divided into three parts, or should I say, zones. (Zooms into the monitor to the first zone) The first zone is filled with sleepy hungry lions and rattle snakes. (Pans to Zone 2) The second zone is a mad dash through the woods while avoiding various booby traps, a blindfolded Chef with his “Pasta Blasta”, and the likes of “Pasta Bear”. Sky: And by Pasta Bear you mean Bling Bear right? Chris: (Annoyed) Shut it! You don’t know what you’re talking about. (He calms down as the camera zooms into Zone 3) And the last zone is a little something I liked to call the Avalanche Zone. First team to cross the finish line at the end of Zone 3 wins the challenge. Scarlett: And I’m assuming that one of the original cast members tested this out already. Chris: Yep; DJ tested this out early last night. Too bad he didn’t make it passed the first zone. (The monitor plays DJ’s tutorial of the challenge) DJ: (Worried) Oh man, why did it have to be dangerous animals? What if I’m still cursed from the world tour season? (He steps on a chew toy and the lions and snakes wake up angrily) Uh oh! (The lions and snakes attack DJ as he screams and runs away. The monitor turns off.) Topher: (Pretending to be impressed) Man this challenge is sick Chris. You really are a genius. Chris: (Holding a walkie talkie) Chef, I need a 10 o’ clock shot at a 73 degree angle please? (Chef shoots the blaster and Spaghetti and meatballs hits Topher) Thank You! Topher: Aw; not the hair! Eh, (clears throat) I mean, is that all you’ve got? Come on, give us a REAL challenge! Chris: Well now that you’ve mentioned it, there is one more thing that you guys have to do while you partake in this challenge. Everybody say “Thanks Topher”. Everyone: (Annoyed) Thanks Topher! (A helicopter flies in and a basket full of babies is lowered to the ground) Chris: You all must carry a sleeping baby with you throughout the entire run. (Everyone gasps) (Confessional) Sky: (Worried and annoyed) This has to be illegal. Bringing babies to a dangerous show like this. Now I’m starting to dislike Chris. (End Confessional) (Everyone picks up a baby) Max: Ah ha, a new sidekick! You will be way better than Scarlett. (Scarlett slaps Max and makes his baby cry. He starts to speak baby talk to it.) No, no there, shhh, everything is alright my little baby waby. (Everyone just looks at him funny) (Confessional; everyone’s, even Chris’, all appear on a grid) Everyone: (laughs) (Cuts to Max’s) Max: (Annoyed while holding his baby) What? I’m a part-time babysitter. So what if I talk baby talk. I’m still very evil. (He speaks softly to his baby) Isn’t that right my wittle minion? (End Confessional) Chris: (Whispers) OK, so if you all don’t want be in danger, I suggest that you all remain quiet. Ready, and go! (He taps the air horn’s button gently; releasing a small, quick, and quiet toot. Everyone runs quietly into Zone 1.) (Sky maneuvers quietly past some sleeping lions successfully. Dave waves at her. She waves back just before Jasmine pulls her behind a tree.) Jasmine: (Annoyed) What did I say about not interacting with Dave? (Sky looks guilty) If you’re going to interact with him, you need to sabotage him. Sky: (Gasps) That’s not good sportsmanship! Jasmine: I know but what choice do we have. We need to make sure that we win. Our team hasn’t had a victory since the Grease challenge. So if we sabotage the others by setting off the traps after we have past them successfully, we can get even further ahead of them. What do you say? Topher: (Too focused on looking at Chris’ phone) Yeah whatever! Scarlett: I’m in! (To Topher, annoyed) And will you put that phone away? Topher: Sorry but until I get my call I won’t. (Scarlett scowls) Sky: (Worried) You want to sabotage the other team again Scarlett? But you would never do that. I thought that you’ve learned your lesson by now. Scarlett: Maybe so, but that was the old me. This is the new me, (annoyed) understand. Sky: (Upset) Yes! (Confessional) Sky: This is all wrong! What happened to the Scarlett I used to know? (Cuts to Scarlett’s) Scarlett: (Rubbing the sides of her head with her hands) Keep calm Scarlett! You just need to keep this up until we lose. Then you can get rid of her. She is so annoying! (End Confessional) Jasmine: OK, time for a little sabotage! (She picks up a rock and throws it at a snake next to Dave. The snake wakes up and bites Dave on the butt; causing him to scream quietly in pain.) Dave: (Whispers) Sky, help me! (Sky is about to, but she looks at Jasmine and just walks away with her team) Jasmine: OK, let’s go! (The tree they were hiding behind suddenly lowers and disappears. She spots this and is surprised.) I was sure we were hiding behind a tree. (Confessional) Jasmine: (Confused) Moving trees, mountains that appear out of nowhere, plants that grow on an island far away from where they really grow; what’s going on here? (Cuts to Dave’s) Dave: (Upset) Sky is now avoiding me. What happened to the Sky I knew yesterday? (End Confessional) (Shawn shows up and he removes the snake from Dave) Dave: Phew, thanks again Shawn! Why is Sky avoiding me? Shawn: She’s probably more focused on winning. I’m sure she will run back to you when the challenge is over. Who said you had to stay focused in between challenges? Dave: (Perks up) Yeah, that has to be it. Come on, let’s go! (Cuts to Max antagonizing a snake) Max: You don’t scare me you slippery serpent. Feel my awesome power! (He punches the snake in the face and wakes it up. Max scares in terror as his baby is about to cry; but he quickly calms it down as he runs away.) It’s OK! Daddy’s here my sweet little minion winion. (The rest of Maskwak snickers at him as they pass him) Max: (Annoyed) Oh sure, laugh at me when we are in a dangerous place like this. You should be more careful like me. (The same snake then bites him on the butt. He covers his mouth as he screams and runs in terror.) (Cuts to Kinosewak walking quietly past some lions) Jasmine: (Excited) There’s the entrance to Zone 2. Let’s be quick and quiet about it. The others aren’t that far behind. (Kinosewak walks quietly past the lions until Chris’ stolen phone rings) Topher: (Out loud) Yes the producers! (He is then disappointed) Argh it’s just Chris’ mother sending him a picture of some cat in a bad mood. (The lions roar and Kinosewak freaks. The screen then pauses as it cuts to Chris next to the monitor.) Chris: Is Team Kinosewak about to become lunch? Will Sky choose Dave over victory? (Annoyed) And why does Topher have my phone? (Calm) All those questions will be answered when we return to more Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Commercial Break) (Cuts to the paused screen as it un-pauses. Kinosewak is still terrified about being eaten by the lions.) Sky: Come on, we should run. Scarlett: No, that’s the wrong thing to do. Here, (she gives Sky her baby as well as Jasmine’s as she jumps onto Jasmine’s shoulders) let me show you how a smart person would do this. OK Jasmine, charge! (Jasmine runs towards the lions as Scarlett waves her arms and screams at the lions; which they run away from) Jasmine: (Impressed) Nice work Scarlett! (Confessional) Scarlett: Panthrilio are expert predators. Not like ursoarctos horobilous. So their instinct predator responses; don’t run, show them who’s boss. (End Confessional) Jasmine: (Collect hers and Scarlett’s babies from Sky) I may not understand your mathematical and scientific words but you know how to get the job done. Now you’re what I like to call a real true player. Scarlett: Wow, thanks! Sky: (Gasps) Jasmine doesn’t think I’m a real true player. Topher: Ah Scarlett is just all talk. Your skills and compassion for others are what make you a real true player. Sky: Awe thanks Topher! Maybe you’re not as annoying as we all thought. Topher: I should be offended by that but I’m too busy waiting for my phone call to care. Hopefully I’ll get what I want when this day is up. Sky: What do you hope to gain from your phone call? Scarlett: (Angry) Sky, stop talking to that moron and get over here. Topher: (Offended) Hey! Sky: (Annoyed) Don’t be rude to him. He was just trying to cheer me up. Scarlett: You should never trust that Chris-like wannabe. Stay focused, got it! Sky: (Angry) Fine I will, sheesh! (Confessional) Sky: This is not the same Scarlett I knew 6 years ago. She has become a real jerk lately. If she keeps this up, then I’m afraid I’ll have to end our friendship. (Gulps) I really hope I don’t have to. (Cuts to Scarlett’s) Scarlett: (Annoyed) OK, either Sky has to go first or Topher. I really hope it’s a double elimination tonight. (End Confessional) (Jasmine is shocked the Shawn has made it to Zone 2 before her team) Jasmine: How did you get here before us? Shawn: You were so busy with those lions that you probably didn’t see me run past. But I’m at least glad that you are safe. Jasmine: (Annoyed) Whatever, just continue to stay out of my way. Shawn: (Sighs) How long are going to stay mad at me? I already said I was sorry for thinking that you were a z… (Jasmine glares at him) sorry. Jasmine: (Grabs him, he places his baby on the ground before she lifts him) Never say you’re sorry to me again. (She throws him away from Zone 2. Sky gasps.) Sky: (Angry) Hey now, you didn’t need to do that. Jasmine: Who cares! He just keeps getting in my way. (Sky moves on sadly) Dave: (Warning her off screen) Sky, watch out for that horn. (Sky walks around the horn and is about to thanks Dave before Jasmine shows up to grab Sky by the arm and drag her away. Jasmine also picks up the horn and puts it in her pocket. Dave is even more upset.) (Confessional) Jasmine: (Angry) OK, I’ll admit it, I want Sky and Dave to break up. Sky will never become a real athlete with him in her life. (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: (Upset and annoyed) I’m not only losing both Dave and Scarlett, but I’m also losing my respect for Jasmine. If we lose, she’s gone. (Cuts to Dave’s) Dave: (Worried) Sky didn’t even say so much as a Thank You. What is going on with her? (End Confessional) Jasmine: (Calm) OK, we’re in. Everyone watch your step. Topher: (Narrates into the camera) And Team Kinosewak enters Zone 2. Let’s see how we’re going to get out of here. Jasmine: (Annoyed) Stay focused and stop narrating. (Thinks for a second) Hey, why don’t you show everyone at home what you’ve got? Topher: (Delighted) Alright, (places his baby onto of his head) it’s time to show the people at home what I’ve got. (He looks back into the camera) Hello out there world, get a look at all this. (He does a number of poses) Pose, pose, pose, pose. Chris: (Annoyed, loudspeaker) Chef, can we get another shot please; at a 50 degree angle this time. (Chef fires another shot at Topher and he is soon stuck to a tree; holding his baby over his head) Topher: Aw, you hit me right in the meatballs! (Jasmine and Scarlett laugh as they run past him. Sky stops running to help dig him out.) Jasmine: Leave him there Sky. He’ll cost us the win. Topher: But we all need to cross the finish line in order to win. Sky: He’s right! Scarlett: Forget it; losing this challenge will be worth it. (They suddenly hear a growling noise coming from inside a nearby cave. Pasta Bear then runs out of the cave and runs towards Jasmine and Scarlett.) Jasmine: Get ready for round two. (Scarlett gets on Jasmine’s shoulders again and tries to scare Pasta Bear, but he just runs past them and towards Sky and Topher) Chris: (Loudspeaker) Guess Pasta Bear is more focused on having spaghetti and Topher instead of Australia and smart girls. (Sky starts digging faster) Topher: (Panics) Hurry; dig faster! Sky: I’m digging as fast as I can. (Cuts to Maskwak who finally arrives at Zone 2) Max: There my little sidekick. We made it past those mean fewocious animals. (Shawn picks up his baby by the sign with the number 2 on it) Shawn: (Annoyed) Phew, thank goodness the baby is safe. Jasmine should have known better than to treat me like that while I had a child in my arms. And do I have to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness? Dave: (Upset) So that means no double date. Shawn: I’m afraid not. Sugar: (Angry) Forget love and focus on winning. Dave: (Shocked) Wait, where is your baby? (They look back to find Sugar’s baby on a snake who is on a lion) Sugar: (Walks back furiously) Sheesh! This kind of thing never happens back on the farm. This challenge is complete… Shawn: (Interrupts) Sugar, watch your language. Not only is this a family show but there are babies her too. Do you want their first word to be a bad word? Sugar: (Carefully picks up her baby and walks back) Garbage! (Dave and Shawn wipe their heads in relief. Cuts to Kinosewak. Scarlett and Jasmine continue onto Zone 3 while Sky and Topher run from Pasta Bear.) Sky: Hey guys wait up! Scarlett: (To Jasmine) Just keep going! We’re the only ones capable enough to move on. (Scarlett and Jasmine are suddenly catapulted back towards Sky and Topher. They land into a bush while Sky catches both of their babies.) Topher: Nice catch! Sky: (Giggles) Thanks! (Scarlett and Jasmine grab their babies) Scarlett: (Annoyed) You two love birds can complement each other later. Sky/Topher: We are not love birds! (Confessional) Sky: (Annoyed) Dave is the only one for me! (Cuts to Topher’s) Topher: (Annoyed) Sky belongs to Dave! We might be good friends now but we’re not in love. (End Confessional) (Dave and the rest of Maskwak run past Kinosewak) Dave: (Stops) Sky, I’m so glad that you’re still in one piece. Do you want any help from your former teammate? (Sky is about to say something until Jasmine shoves the horn in her face) Jasmine: Here, take the horn and throw it towards Dave. Chef will fire at him and the others will have to stop just to rescue him. Sky: (Worried) But I can’t do that. I always play fair. Jasmine: (Threatening, whispers) Look her Sky, I’m the team leader and what I say goes. So you better do as I say or I can convince the others to vote you off. (Sky gasps in horror) So, what’s it going to be? Are you a team player or are you a team traitor? (Sky looks back and forth between a happy Dave and an angry Jasmine) Sky: (Whispers weakly to herself) I’m sorry Dave! (She throws the horn past Dave; which alerts Chef and he blast Dave with pasta to the same tree that Topher was stuck to with his baby on top of his head. Kinosewak runs past him as Maskwak runs back to help dig him out.) Dave: (Upset) What? (Confessional) Jasmine: (Calm) I knew Sky would make the right choice. Victory is more important than love. She’ll thank me for this. (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: (Guilty) I know what I did was wrong. But if I went home I would be devastated and I can’t afford that. Maybe I should just forget about telling him my feelings and about my plans for the million. I just hope that Dave isn’t taking this too personal. (Cuts to Dave’s) Dave: (Sobs) Why would you do that to me Sky? (End Confessional) (Max suddenly pops out from behind a bush right in front of Kinosewak) Max: Ah ha; Time to Evil! (Holds a hand full of pepper) Once I have blown all of this pepper on you, your sneezing will alert Chef and you will be blasted away. (Evil laughs. He blows it at them but it just blows right back at his face. He sneezes and Chef fires right at him.) Oh come on! (Kinosewak moves on. Cuts to the rest of Maskwak helping to dig Dave out.) Shawn: (Notices Max) Sugar, you go and free Max. I’ll stay to rescue Dave. (Sugar runs off) Come on Dave, we’ve got to keep moving. Dave: (Moans) I don’t care anymore. Just leave me here to rot. Shawn: No can do buddy. We all need to cross in order to win. (Dave is free) Now come on, it’s not over yet. (He drags Dave behind him) Dave: It is for me. Sugar: (Eating the pasta off of Max) Hoo wee baby you taste good. Max: OK, that’s just gross. (Max is free. Pasta Bear roars behind Sugar. She then punches him in the stomach.) Sugar: Hey, mind your manners around a lady why don’t ya. Shawn: Hey, Pasta Bear, do you see that man with the blindfold on? (He points to Chef) He’s got a lot of pasta. Go get him boy. Go get the pasta. (Pasta Bear pants like a dog and runs towards Chef. He lifts up the blindfold.) Chef: Oh this can’t be good! (He screams and runs away) Shawn: Alright! (He and the rest of Maskwak head to Zone 3) (Cuts to Kinosewak arriving at Zone 3. An intern waits by the number 3 sign.) Chris: (From the other side of the zone) And Team Kinosewak has arrived at the final zone. OK, just make it past the Avalanche Zone and you win. Topher: (Shocked) No bars! Come on I really need this call. Scarlett: (Threatening) If you make us lose because of your so-called phone call, I’ll make you wish you had never met me. (Her eyes quickly change from green to red for a split second) (Confessional) Topher: (Worried) Is it just me or has Scarlett become more scarier with each episode. And what was with her eyes? My guess is that her eyes just change genetically on their own when she is angry; unless this Scarlett is actually an evil clone. (Laughs) Yeah right! She might be smart but she’s not that smart. (End Confessional) Topher: (Whispers) Sky, be careful around Scarlett. I think she might be dangerous. Sky: I don’t know. She has become very rude but I don’t think she’s dangerous. Topher: Well just be careful none the less. You’re old friend is not what you think anymore. Chris: Hey, you two, no more love whispering. Don’t make me separate you two too. Sky/Topher: (Angry) We are not in love! Chris: Whatever! Oh yeah, and one more thing; the producers said that the babies were just too much for this so you will hand them over to the intern with the basket. Sky: (Relieved) No more putting innocent children in danger. (They hand the babies over to the intern) Jasmine: (Confused) OK, now I know something is up. I think this mountain just popped into existence cause I can see the treehouse from here and I know that I saw no mountain when I woke up. Chris: I still don’t know what you are talking about. This mountain has been here all season. You might need some glasses; that’s what’s wrong with you. (Confessional) Jasmine: Maybe Sammy’s joke about the Island being remote controlled might not be a joke after all. (Annoyed) And my eye sight is just fine. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Maskwak arriving at the Avalanche Zone) Chris: OK Team Maskwak, please hand over your babies to the intern. (Everyone but Max hands theirs over) You to Max! Max: (Annoyed) Alright fine! (He hands his over, whispers) Don’t worry my little minion winion, I will return for you. (Shawn sees Dave lying on the ground) Shawn: Come on Dave, don’t give up now. The finish is just at the end of this zone. I didn’t drag you through 400 square miles of bear infested booby traps just for you to give up. Dave: Who cares! Since I’ve lost Sky nothing matters anymore. Shawn: (Determined) It might be too late for me and Jasmine but it will not be too late for you and Sky. She wouldn’t date a quitter. Dave: (Stern) No, she wouldn’t! Shawn: Well there you go! If you show her that you are just as tough as any champion then she will want to be with you. Dave: (Stands up, reaches up to the sky) Yeah, Sky and I will be together because I am a champion. Shawn: Alright, let’s go! (Dave doesn’t move) Well what are you waiting for? Dave: I think the venom from the snake has finally paralyzed me. (Shawn face palms) Shawn: Sugar, can you help me carry him? Sugar: (Thinks for a second) I have a better idea. (Cuts to Kinosewak about halfway across) Jasmine: Yes, were going to win for once. (Topher suddenly gets his phone call) Topher: Hello! (The screen splits with Topher in the top left corner and the producer in the bottom right corner) Producer: Yeah is this the young man that has been calling about Chris McLean’s age? Topher: (Excited) Yeah; that is me! Producer: Well we have been thinking and we might have something interesting for you. Would you like to be the new host of Total Drama? Topher: (Gasps excitedly) Me! (Yells) YES! (His yell echoes around the mountain. The mountain shakes; but nothing happens. Everyone is relieved.) Scarlett: Are you trying to make us… (The snow falls on top of them. Team Maskwak rides on Dave like a sled and crosses the finish line.) Chris: And Team Maskwak wins for the (counts to himself) 5th time in a row. I guess I was wrong; Team Kinosewak is the new Team Victory. (Maskwak cheers) Dave: (No longer paralyzed) Yes; we won! I hope Sky saw that. (Kinosewak pops their heads out of the snow; which all of them shiver) Topher: Yes I did it! (The girls glare at him) Dave: Sky, did you see me win? (He runs up to her but Sky quickly hugs Topher just to get him to stop. Dave is even more upset and runs away.) (Confessional) Dave: (Shocked and outraged) Topher, TOPHER! What does Sky see in him? That’s it; I don’t care how long it will take, Sky will be mine! (End Confessional) Sky: I’m sorry Topher! I just had to get Dave off my back because I’m tired of Jasmine telling me to stay away from him. Topher: (Sighs) And I’m sorry we lost because of me. But come the bonfire ceremony, I’ll have something very special to say whether I’m eliminated or not. And don’t worry; you and Dave will be together. Sky: Thanks Topher! Guess you’re the only friend I have on this team. Max: Huh, friend, more like boyfri… (Sky and Topher glare at him) Sorry! Chris: Huh Max, the intern says that you didn’t turn in your baby. Max: What, but I did, I swear. (A small cooing is heard) Shawn: What was that? Sugar: And what is with Max’s back? (Max turns around showing off a strange hump on his back. It turns out that Max was hiding the baby behind him the whole time. The baby’s head pops out of his shirt.) Max: (Sighs) Fine! (Cuts to the bonfire. Kinosewak is wrapped up in big blankets.) Topher: (Laughs) Scarlett: (Annoyed) What are you so happy about? You know that you’re the one going home. Chris: (Throws marshmallows) Scarlett, you’re safe! (Scarlett blows a raspberry at Topher) Jasmine and Sky, you’re safe too. So that means tonight’s loser is… Topher: (Out loud) You! Chris: (Surprised) What, me? Topher: Yeah; for you see, this was my plan from the beginning; to replace you. (The girls gasp) I stole Chris’ phone and made a call to the producers. (Jasmine and Scarlett cringe while Sky looks normal) That was the important phone call I’ve been waiting for. And the producers have offered me the Job. THIS SHOW IS NOW MINE! Producer: Actually we have changed our minds. Topher: (Stunned) What? (He looks back and discovers that it was Chris who was disguised as the producer) Chris: (As producer) Yeah turns out we’re sticking with Chris. (He removes the disguise and laughs) How was that Chef? Chef: OK, I’ll admit, that was a good joke. Chris: Yes it was! You see Topher, one rule you must know; never play the playa. Topher: (Speechless) But he… How did he… I thought… (Cuts to him in the cannon) Topher: (Still speechless) I… I… You… But… What… (He screams as he is fired out of the cannon) Chris: Well I’m glad he’s gone with two votes against him. Funny, I thought that all three girls would have voted for him. (Confessional) Jasmine: (Wrapped up and annoyed) Topher cost us the win. He deserves to go home. (Cuts to Scarlett’s) Scarlett: (Wrapped up and devious) Topher goes tonight, Sky goes next. (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: (Wrapped up and worried) It was a hard choice but I vote for Jasmine because she was too mean to me, Dave, Shawn, and even Topher. I actually feel sorry for him. I just hope I don’t become as mean as she was today. (End Confessional) Chris: Ooh if Jasmine finds out that Sky voted for her she could be next in the cannon. And she might be tonight or by sunrise. What do I mean by that? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Oh, midnight! Better go wake everyone up and tell them that the teams are merging. (End Credits) (Fades into the loser beach where Sierra is so mad about something) Sierra: Argh, I can’t believe that Chris won’t let me make a cameo this season. I was right to remove all of my Chris memorabilia from my room. (She then hears a loud screaming sound. It turns out that she had just stepped on Topher’s hand.) Sierra: Oh my gosh! Are you alright Topher? Topher: (He gets up) Yeah, but the only thing broken is my dream. I can’t believe Chris tricked me off the island. Sierra: I know how you feel; he got rid of me when I blew up his plane by accident when I was immune. Topher: Wow, Chris really is… Both: A no good two timing sadistic jerk! (They both stare at each other) Sierra: Want to come back with me to my house and write bad things about Chris on my blog. Topher: (Excited) Do I! (They both leave for Sierra’s house) Category:Blog posts